


Obey Me Lesson 8-8: A Private Conversation (alternative ending)

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Lesson 8-8 has been bothering me for a while so I finally decided to write about it and how my MC would have reacted. GN MC.
Kudos: 42





	Obey Me Lesson 8-8: A Private Conversation (alternative ending)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. I did use some quotes straight from the game.

“So ya know as long as you don't have a partner I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a little bit,” the white-haired demon suggested with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

MC resisted the urge to roll their eyes at Mammon and quickly downed the champagne they were drinking.

“Mammon, why not just admit that you want to dance with MC?” Satan teased with a knowing smirk.

MC sighed and set the champagne flute down on a tray as a server walked by, tuning out of the conversation as their eyes swept over the dance floor. By this time, Levi had joined in and they heard the words “tsundere” and “LMAO”. Leviathan was the only person MC had met in their life that said “LMAO” out loud. It was hard to believe that this was the same demon that almost killed them a couple of weeks ago. If it wasn't for Lucifer, they would have surely been dead and on their way to, hopefully, the Celestial Realm.

Lucifer. MC grimaced at the thought of the demon.

“MC, come dance with me. Now.”

MC felt their spine stiffen as he appeared in front of them. “Speak of the devil,” they grudgingly thought to themself.

“No,” MC replied simply. They did not want to play these games with Lucifer today. If he thought that MC would just roll over and - 

“I do not believe I offered you a choice,” Lucifer said and firmly grasped MC’s wrist, pulling them onto the dance floor.

MC glared at Lucifer, their eyes boring holes into the back of his head as he led them through the throng of dancing couples.

“Do you know how to dance?” He asked, turning around to face MC.

“Do you know how to take ‘no’ for an answer?” MC shot back at him, feeling the anger they normally managed to quash starting to come bubbling up to the surface.

Lucifer let out a dark chuckle at that, one hand taking MC’s in his own while his other encircled their waist. He stretched his wings out to their full length as his eyes pierced through MC.

“Do not test my patience, MC,” he warned, warm breath fanning over their neck.

MC clenched their jaw in annoyance but nodded stiffly.

Lucifer pulled them in close as he took the lead. It had been a while since MC did any type of ballroom dancing but they were able to match his pace. They would not let this demon intimidate them.

“In general, there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone else to dance,” Lucifer began.

MC narrowed their eyes. 

“I don't remember you asking me,” they hissed as he spun them briefly and pulled them back against him.

Lucifer only smirked and continued, “For example, they might be interested in them, they might want to touch them, or they might simply be doing it out of politeness.”

“None of which is why you asked me. Get to the point,” MC growled refusing to wince as he lightly dug his nails into their back - a warning.

“Or it could be because they want to have a private conversation,” he whispered into their ear as he turned with them before adding, “What is it you're plotting with Asmo?”

He suddenly dipped MC before pulling them up, grip tightening around their hand and their waist. MC flinched at this, their body tensing up as the demon leaned in closer to them.

“Let me make one thing clear: I respect my brothers’ freedom to do as they wish. However, if I ever sense that you’ve become a threat to either Diavolo or us...then I will show you absolutely no mercy. Understood?”

His grip tightened even further and MC tried desperately to wrench their hand from his own. It hurt. Lucifer was holding them so tight that they couldn't move their upper body. MC saw red.

Ever since they were forced into this exchange program against their own free will they had been bullied, intimidated, and belittled by these demons. Not that most of them hadn't come around and ended up becoming good company but MC had just had enough. They raised their foot and slammed it down on top of Lucifer’s. MC used his surprise to wrench themself free from his grasp.

Lucifer’s anger flared and MC could see the dangerous aura radiating around him. Just as he was about to grab them by the throat, Solomon cut in between them.

“Pardon me. Well, looks like a new song has started. I'd love the chance to dance with MC. Might I cut in?” The sorcerer asked, looking between the two of them and hoping it was enough to stop whatever storm had been brewing amidst exchange student and demon.

MC let out the breath they were holding and shot Solomon a grateful look.

Lucifer took a moment to answer, quelling his anger towards the exchange student that he was just about to squeeze the life out of. He could not murder them. It would cause Diavolo’s exchange program to fail but he would not forget this moment. 

“...Fine. I get the feeling that you've gotten the message and you understand what I'm telling you, MC. I'm glad we got to have this little talk,” he spoke with a quiet kind of fury that betrayed that last sentence.

“Likewise. Message received,” MC replied in a cold tone, looking into his eyes with a hardened gaze.

They felt a bit smug when he turned and walked away with just a slight limp for only a split second before wondering if they had just dug themself an early grave.

“...You look pale and Lucifer looked like he was about to murder you. What happened?” Solomon’s concerned inquiry brought them back to the present.

“Just Lucifer being, well, Lucifer,” MC replied, not wanting to divulge too much information, “Thank you for coming to my rescue there.”

“No need to thank me. Think nothing of it. This is the Devildom. When it comes down to it, you're human, and that makes you different. Never forget that,” Solomon replied, leading them into a new dance.

His grip was much gentler and less controlling. MC was grateful for that. They had enough manhandling for one night.


End file.
